


Night of the Furries

by Vapula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: A group of teens go camping in the woods. A pair of them head off to a nearby cave to have some privacy. They have sex inside the cave thinking themselves alone and free of anyone watching them.However they're little get together, ends up awakening the Furries. A race of beings from another dimension that look like Earth animals. But with human like qualities and they end up going out breeding with the humans.One shot, but start of a new series.





	Night of the Furries

The party of teen arrived at the camping area together. It was nearly midday as they began to settle themselves into pitching tents and cracking open beers and such. They ate and drank, laughing and joking as they did what they needed to.

Things would however change as it grew dark. Many of them would pair off and explore their surroundings. Though that was the furthest thought from their minds, as teenage boys and girls looked for more secluded spots. They had another activity that ruled their thoughts and impulses.

Soon the couples and few groups were heading out into the woods, looking for a private area to start. Two of the teens, a boy named Charles and a girl named Katie, headed through the forest. Both held hands as they walked together through the woods, looking for somewhere to begin.

Katie wanted somewhere where they wouldn't be seen outside. She didn't want to do it in the tents, as the others would possibly see and definitely hear her/them. So she allowed Charles to take her through the woods, towards a cave that he knew about.

Faintly the pair heard others in the thick forest, moans of passion and grunts. Girls crying out for more and boys dirt talking them in return. It only made the couple eager to reach this cave and get right to it.

Both walked together and soon they came upon the cave itself. The mouth of the cave was a dark chasm, which was easily solved by light from a torch that Charles brought. They then started to follow the passage into the rocky cavern, where they hoped to find a spot to get busy.

The pair walked together in silence, with Katie keeping close to him, as they explored down the rabbit hole. They walked briskly and without complaint, as they headed to an open chamber.

Inside the chamber, chiseled in the rock walls, were statues resembling animals. They found what looked like dogs, cats, rabbits, cows, bulls, wolves and other such creatures standing tall. Katie looked upon the stone statues, finding them a little creepy and weird, as they resembled humans to an extent. They were shown to be standing up on their two hind legs, rather than all fours or sitting down like usual. Their stone faces and bodies resembled men and women's, with them having developed humanlike breasts and genitals. Something which really made her uncomfortable looking at them, as Charles led her inside the room.

"Don't worry about them." He said to calm her. "They're just stupid statues."

"Who made them?" Katie asked, looking at the animal statues.

"Dunno." Shrugged the boy. "I just found them here once, when I was looking around. Didn't know they existed and they look really old."

"Why animals?" She asks looking at them with distrust.

"Meh, probably something to do with paganism or some shit." He replies. "It doesn't matter now. What's important is us."

Katie looked to him and smiled as she seen a noticeable bulge in his trousers. She felt her knees weaken slightly at the sight of his contained cock and made her way over. Once she was near him she captured his mouth with her own and pressed her body against his.

The pair kissed, their mouths and tongues engaged with one another, as their hands went a wander. Katie's hand went down his clothed chest, where she soon touched his stomach. The girl went to the band of his trousers, where she sneaked her fingers inside, to his boxers. She had her long fingers touch his hot rod, she could feel the warmth of his meat through his underwear.

Her hand then turned around and she gripped his shaft gently in her palm. Rubbing his cock, she slowly worked him through his trousers, as he moaned into her mouth. Charles had his hands move to her ass, where he gave her a firm squeeze, gripping her soft behind with his rough hands. His hands felt her through the skirt, before he simply went under her miniskirt and touched her panties. A hand then went around the front as she she lifted a leg up and placed it on the statue behind him.

His hand went to the front of her knickers, where he sent it under. That's when he felt her dripping wet cunt, her underwear where soaked through with her love juice. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked, as she squirmed in his grasp and still fiddled with his boxers. While his hand between her legs gently massaged her pussy lips, through her damp panties.

Soon though he removed his hand from her ass and used it to pull his trousers down. Once they were at his knees, Katie then squatted down to face his boxers. She soon had them pulled down to allow his cock to spring out from it's confinement.

Katie stared at his knob seeing his dick stand before her. The tip leaking out clear crystal precum, while she smelt his musky, manly smell of dick. Her mouth seemed to water and she felt her mind slowly turning to mush, heat and desire were running through her body. A need to fuck was slowly overriding all her thoughts, as she opened her jaws and went to the salty peak.

Carefully Katie took in his crown, sucking gently on the tip as Charles blew out a breath. He patted her head, as she started to slowly bob her head, on his tip. She sucked slowly on the engorged head, her tongue tasting his glans and swallowing his precum, as she began to take more of him inside. Slowly she was able to have more of his fuck stick in her mouth, her carnal passion fully taken charge of her, as she shoved more of him down her throat.

Soon she was able to deepthroat him, where she even stopped to allow her mouth and throat time to adjust. She then resumed moving, sucking his dick, as he felt his toes curl. Charles let out a series of moans and groans, as he grunted and encouraged them to continue.

Slow and steady was Katie's motto right now, as she blew Charles. He allowed her to go her own pace, simply enjoying the blowjob, as he watched them. She looked at him with her eyes, maintaining eye contact the whole time, she looked at him, with her big innocent blue eyes. Her red lips around his member, as she bobbed slowly on his dick. He would've blown load earlier if he wasn't expecting more soon enough.

As she serviced him, something in the air changed. The humans didn't notice it, as they weren't accustomed to the supernatural. Instead they didn't notice the shimmers in the mostly dark room, nor the faint glow or heat from the statues around them.

Instead Katie had stopped sucking Charles off and had began rubbing his cock. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling with perverted delight, as she pumped her hands. The girl spat on his member, her hands spread her saliva as lube and she waited until his entire cock was covered, then stopped and stood up.

Katie then headed over to a statue, pulled her drenched panties down to her ankles, spread her legs apart and bent over, placing her hands on the stone. She felt a faint warmth from the supposed to be cold stone, but ignored it and instead welcomed it, as it was chilly in this cave.

Charles simply smirked at her exposed rear. Her ass on full display, the skirt not really covering anything, as the shook her booty at him, inviting him over, to claim his reward. The boy was quick to walk over and took position behind her.

He seen her dripping slit, the pink pussy overflowing with wanting. His dick was soon pressed at her entrance, his hot throbbing erection at her folds. Katie sighed as she felt his cock at her vagina, the girl rocking her hips slightly, to tease the head of his dick, as he gently prodded at her cunt.

The two enjoyed each others bodies, before had them joined together. Charles began to push his cock into her pussy, his dick slowly pressed into and the through their opening. With great care and ease, his penis was soon inside her, the girl exhaling as his prick penetrated into her pussy. She let out a low moan, as he pushed himself fully inside, until his balls were just outside her entrance.

Once he thought she was ready, the boy began to slowly start a rythum. He pulled back and then slowly moved back into her tight, warm cunt. Slowly he began to fuck Katie, the girl moaning with each stroke of his cock, in and out of her pussy, as she stayed bent over. He rutted her from behind, his hands on her hips, as she stayed against the stone statue and allowed him to bang her.

She panted as he slapped into her from behind, his long strokes becoming more regular and gaining speed. He humped behind her, each stroke sending out sparks of passion between the two. Katie found herself slamming her rear onto his cock, trying to stimulate them both and recreate the penetration. The chamber was filled with the pairs slapping flesh and Katie's screams of pleasure and more.

Then things began to change.

Suddenly the statue which Katie had her hands on began to burn and sizzled her hands. She yelped and sat up, as Charles ceased his thrust.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the girl looked to her hands.

"Fucking stone brunt me." She hissed and looked at her palms, but found no marks.

He was about to say something when the stone began to glow. Suddenly all the statues began to glow brightly, shining like stars, forcing the two to cover their eyes. Charles pulled out of Katie, his throbbing cock ached at them stopping, but the blinding light was worse. The pair heard a low hum, then drone as everything went crazy.

The light died down and soon the floor was glowing, in the shape of a pentagon. It was crimson in colour, the floor glowing with runes and words of a dead language that none could understand. But the pair only stood in shock as they looked around at the statues that hummed with life and glowed with white light. Laughter and moans were heard from below them and they looked to the floor and centre of the pentagon.

Rising out from the ground of the magic pentagon were figures. The light being emitted by the five pointed star, helped to identify them. And once they did the pair stood slack jawed.

From the ground arose what looked like animals. Dogs, cats, cows, wolves and so fourth, each of them as tall as regular humans, six feet. They all had human like qualities, having four fingers and thumbs, bodies that were human, as some of them were noticeably female, having only a single pair of breasts rather than any more. The males all had cocks that stood up straight, making Charles feel a little self-conscious at his size. There were even some that had woman's breasts, but men's dicks and if one were to look under, a pussy. Some wore faint clothes of robes and briefs, skirts and shirts. While many were naked, showing off their nude forms to the shocked humans.

They stared at the risen Furries. The assembled group of animal people, whom had risen up from the depths of only God knows where. They looked at them, the Furries, they stared at the pair with clear emtion that most animals couldn't show easily.

"Howdy." Greeted a dog, a German Shepard.

"What... the... fuck!?" Charles asked or stated as listened to the talking animal.

They only laughed. "Fair enough that'd be your reaction. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, as we've been sleeping for fucks knows how long."

"W-What are you?" Asked Katie finding her voice.

"We are the Furries." A cow replied, her large tits bouncing as she hopped. "It's been too long humans, how have you been?"

The pair only stared. "What the fuck?" Was the shared response.

"I think they're broke." A large bull said.

"Probably." Another, cat, replied. "Well it don't matter, we're gonna fuck them anyway."

"What?!" Screeched the pair.

"Well you two summoned us." A bunny said. "I mean, the two of you were rutting inside our old summoning circle."

"Summoning circle?" Charles asked, as he looked at the still glowing pentagon. "Fucking magic?"

"Yeah." The bunny replied. "You didn't notice the circle?"

"No!" Katie cried. "We only seen the statues around us. Why do you want to fuck us?"

"Cause it's what we do." Another dog replied, this one a futa. "We get summoned, breed with the humans and then return home or stay, depending on if we could or not."

"Why breed with us?"

"We have our reasons." Answered someone, implying that they weren't good for them. "Now let us begin."

"No!" Cried out the teens.

But the assembled Furries gave no fucks and advanced towards them. The pair tried to run, but Charles still had his trousers and boxers at his knees. He didn't have enough time to pull them up as he was pounced upon from behind, by a cat-girl. Katie herself tried to flee but found everywhere blocked by the Furries, that were all around them, keeping her boxed in the glowing circle.

She attempted to force her way through them, but their furry bodies stopped her. Katie crashed into the hard chest of a muscular furry. Stopping in her tracks she looked up to find a bull furry.

He was bigger than her, glaring red eyes of fury, a snout that blew out air from his nostrils. A pair of sharp horns atop his head. He stared down at her, as she whimpers at his eyes roaming over her body. He could smell her excitement, her fear and anxiety, his cock grew in response.

Suddenly she felt something big, warm and intrusive at her legs, that was trying to raise itself up. Looking down the girl froze at the sight of a large black cock. It was huge, when compared to a regular mans, and dark in colour. She hasn't realised that the bull wasn't wearing any clothes and stilled at the sight of his black dong. Beneath them were his large testicles, each the size of tennis balls and they were big and heavy.

Katie jumped back, her knees shaking and eyes almost vacant, as she watched the dick straighten itself up. It stood up throbbing slightly, shaking with blood rushing through it. Her own sex ached for the thing, it crying out for the bull to take her and ruin her needy pussy. She couldn't move or even think properly as she stared at his engorged member, that he took a hold of in his fist. Katie watched as he pulled back the foreskin, showing off the purple headed crown that leaked out a steady flow of precum.

Her own cunt was like faucet, her juices flowing out and down between her legs. She whimpered at the feeling as her void wanted to filled. Katie squeezed her legs together in an effort to try and kill or dull down the feeling. It worked slightly, but she knew that only the real thing would suffice.

The bull furry watched her, clear amusement in his eyes, then closed the distance. His large lumbering, masculine form was soon looming over the petite female. She looked up at him, like a kitten to it's owner, waiting for attention.

He lifted her up by grabbing her neck and simply lifting up his hand. Her feet left the ground and she was taken away over to Charles, whom was pinned to the floor.

Charles watched her with wide eyes, his fighting and protests stilled, as he seen Katie. She looked okay, but he clearly seen the excess amount of precum draining out of her cunt. Like a deep wound or gash, the stuff flowed out of her slit, flowing down between her legs. He hadn't ever seen her like that before and then he noticed the bill beside her. Then he noticed the thing's cock and balls and he looked down at his own, comparing the two.

But then he heard Katie eep, and he returned his gaze to her.

She was now being held up by the bull, with his large hands under her legs. Katie faced away from them, her back to his hard furry chest, as his cock was now lying flat on her stomach and chest. The thing laid atop her clothed body, the thing lying on her, with the musky scent creeping and then gagging her senses. She breathed it in, the smell making her lightheaded and a little ditzy.

However she didn't have the time to think about it, as the bull moved his hands to her waist and lifted. She was held up in the air, her legs apart showing everyone her overflowing cunt to the assembled Furries. Then she was lowered back down, where she felt something big and large pressing at her pussy lips. The girl whimpered with fear and wanting, her legs still apart, as she felt the bull pushing her down on his erection.

Soon it was pushed inside of her, the tip of his hard shalong forcing itself inside her. She let out a muffled cry of pain and pleasure, as his huge dong passed through her opening and into her cunt. Every nerve was on fire with joy and mania, her pussy gripping at the long shaft of the dick, as it made its way further. She has no control over his depth and speedy, she was powerless to stop him, as he sank her deeper and deeper onto his cock.

Charles watched from below, seeing her pussy consume the large black bull cock with ease. Her loose cunt taking it all in, as she squirmed in his grasp. Katie's face was flushed, her cheeks red and eyes shut, as she bit her lip to forbid her from crying out in pain or treacherous pleasure. She couldn't help it, as the bull's cock was bigger and thicker than Charles's. Her body was on fire as heat and passion shot through her shell shocked system, forgetting about everything else.

Her friend watched from below, his arms and legs pinned to the ground, as he watched the sink his entire shaft into Katie's pussy. The boy seen the imprint of his large dick too, seeing it move inside her and he swore that the furry must have been at or in her womb.

Once the bull was ready, he began to raise and fall Katie, using her like a fleshlight. She hiccuped as he did so, lifting her up in his impressive arms and then lowering her down as she moaned out load. Her mouth panted as her breathes came out in low husks and whined with each rising and falling. Katie felt like her inside were being rearranged and she shook whenever he lifted her, but she couldn't deny how good it felt and whimpered for more.

A finger suddenly trailed down Charles face. He jumped out of his skin and returned his gaze ahead, to find a dog furry above him. She was brown furred, brown eyed and had nice perky tits, that made his cock twitch as he looked up at her.

She smiled at him, her snout showing her teeth and large canine fangs. Then his eyes looked down at where his cock was and he seen her hovering above it. Her furry pussy was above his member, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

Part of him was like: ok, this isn't so bad.

Another part was like: does this count as bestiality?

It soon didn't matter as he suddenly felt her hand? Paw? Whatever, wrap around his member and hold it as she lowered herself onto his dick.

She was tighter than Katie and he groaned at how her cunt gripped his cock as it entered inside. The bitch lowered herself carefully down on his dick, as he moaned and she sighed. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, as she pushed more if him inside. He felt her pussy's grip slacken around his dick, the thing slowly loosening for him, as she pushed him all the way inside.

Only once he was up in her did she start to move, riding him as he laid on his back. She moaned and panted happily, while riding his rod. The dog hopped on him like a bunny, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her, as she rode them both out. Charles laid underneath her in bliss, his fears and panic from earlier before replaced by euprohia and pleasure, as she rode his knob.

He didn't notice that his hands and feet were released.

Another dog then joined them, another bitch. She got atop Charles, standing over his face, her furry snatch just above and waiting. Then she slowly lowered herself down onto of his head, her pussy just over his mouth and nose, where he could smell her feminine scent. The smell made him horny and he automatically, sent his tongue out to taste her cunt.

His tongue tasted fur and her love juice, along with the warmth of her slit. He drank in her essence greedily, as if he were a man parched after walking through a desert. She sat down on his face, muffling and smothering him with her juicy muff. Charles simply acted on instinct and ate out her pussy, drinking her as his tongue wedged itself into her slit and began to lap and inside her snatch.

She sat atop his face, enjoying his tongue inside her. The dog looked across at the opposite one and moved herself closer. They then brought their snouts together in a kiss and she kissed her friend on the mouth. Their long rough tongues shot into one another's mouths and the pair enjoyed each other.

Katie herself wasn't fully aware of what was going on anymore. She was now on her hands and feet, her legs spread as wide as they, with the bill rutting her from behind. He slammed his massive cock in and out of her, his balls slapping at her entrance, as she begged for more. The girl couldn't think about anything other than having more cock or having her pussy filled with his seed.

The girl wanted him to cum inside her, his thrust became more regular and she knew he was getting close. Suddenly the bull let out a loud bellowing roar and he slammed his dick so hard into her, it's tip penetrated into her womb, braking through the cervix. She didn't have the energy or time to think, as his cum began to flow out of his member. It pulsed and shook inside her, shooting it's load from its heavy sacks into her womb. Cum flowed out of his prick and into her needing womb, where it would settle and either impregnate her or not.

But hopefully it would.

Still he came inside her, his massive cock shooting out a consistent stream cum into her belly. She took it all in, feeling enlightened as his sperm shot into her at an accelerated rate. It filled her up, her belly starting to bloat and fill, as more of his seed was pumped into her. She sighed at the feeling, drool leaving her lip, as she looked tranquil on her face.

Then he pulled out his softening member and stood away. She collapsed to the floor, her legs and hands not working, as she felt drained of energy.

But soon another male took the bull's place and she was once more being bred.

Charles and the dog whom was riding his cock, were both near the point of no return. The pair could feel it and seemed to know that the other was ready too. But Charles couldn't say anything, as his mouth was full of doggie pussy and she didn't seem to care all that much anyway.

Soon she went straight and let out a howl to the air, as she came upon him. Her pussy quaked and constricted around the human's cock and he went ramrod straight as he came inside of her. The two came together as one, his seed shooting up into the dog-woman's womb. While her own cum flowed out her and down his shaft, wetting him and his shirt.

They both let out a cry of pleasure. His was muffled and hers was heard throughout the chamber, as some other animals picked up the call.

Then she got off his still hard member and moved away. But soon her spot was taken by another furry, whom quickly had his prick inserted into her tight snatch and he was once more being ridden by another one.

While the humans in this cave were being used, many of the Furries felt more of them outside. They could feel a collection of humans, males and females, together outside engaging in sexual activity. The assembled beings looked at one another, smiled and then turned to shadows to go and play.

Plus they hoped to find a virgin amongst them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His face was pressed against the tree, his legs together, with his mostly flaccid cock between his legs. Behind him is another male, them thrusting into his anus. The boy takes it without complaint as he could barely feel their dick inside them and he simply sighs mentally.

Soon though he feels the other guy thrusting faster and faster, making him feel something for the first time since this night began. But still he wants it to end and be over soon, so he waits as Terry pulls out his dick.

"Alright, on your knees I'm ready." Terry tells him.

They turn around and fall to their knees, where Terry jerks his cock at them. The boy watches and waits, as he strokes his prick and then it starts to shoot out his cum. They close their eyes and open their mouth, as the tip shoots only twice and most splatters into his cheeks and wig.

Terry sighs happily to himself, his needs completed. "Good work slut." He tells them.

"Your welcome Terry." Answers the other, feeling a little dead inside.

"Your not bad as a whore, you know that Mark?" Smirked the idiot bully. "Maybe I should pay from now on."

'It wouldn't make this more bearable.' Thought Mark as he stayed silent. 'Why did it have to be him that found out?'

Mark was a closeted gay teen, whom hadn't came out to anyone. But unfortunately Terry here found out about his secret and was using it to blackmail him. He was now the bastard's slave and had to do everything Terry wanted, as he threatened to tell everyone else.

At first it was usual things, like doing his homework and helping him cheat. But now he wanted more and had Mark dressing up as a girl. He would then take him anally, something which the boy didn't mind too much, but found himself not enjoying the sex. If anything he never felt much whenever Terry rutted him and he always felt sick to his stomach and ashamed afterwards.

Right now, Mark was wearing a black wig, with a full cheerleader outfit. Miniskirt of red, shirt and knee socks, along with shoes and even pompons. The two had arrived together, with everyone being told that this was Terry's GF, which made Mark ill. Though somehow everyone didn't seem to know that Mark and Maxine were the same person.

Instead they all went off together to do things, while he followed Terry into the woods. Of course once there, he was too suck his dick, pull his underwear down and take his ramming into him. He hated the boring sex between them, as it was only for Terry's pleasure and not his.

Still at least he got new outfits to wear, making him feel cute and pretty. It would've brought a smile to his face, if Terry weren't there.

"I'm going back." The boy said. "Gonna drink and hang out with the guys. Clean yourself up faggot."

He then stalked off as Mark took off the wig and looked at it. The thing had cum splashed onto it and he picked it off with his fingers and licked it. There was something about the taste that he kinda liked, though if only it weren't Terry's.

Chuckling from behind made Mark leap and spun around to see whom it was. Only he didn't recognise them as they were wearing a furry outfit.

It was a grey furred wolf one and the boy stared at them as they smirked. They wore shorts on their waist, but that was it and the boy seen their bare chest. Which his eyes roamed over in delight, before he wiped those thoughts away and stared up at the stranger.

"Yo." He greeted to them, as the teen blushed.

"H-Hi." They replied, looking around.

"Don't worry." They purred. "We're quite alone now, just the two of us."

"Who are you?" Asked Mark, not recognising the voice.

The wolf smirked. "I'm Buster. Yourself, darling?"

Mark blushed at that, feeling rather strange. "Em, Mark."

"Mark." Purred the wolf. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Y-Yours too." Mark replied and asked. "Why are you dressed as a furry?"

Buster smiled. "Why are you wearing a cheerleading uniform?"

Mark scowled at him. "Reasons."

"Doubt I have the right to judge." He replied with a shrug.

Nodding at him, Mark then explained their history with Terry.

"Hmm." Was Buster's response. "I see. Tell me, do you enjoy it when your with him?"

"No." Answered Mark firmly. "He only cares for himself. I've given up trying to receive any pleasure at all from him."

"So, you would be open to the idea of me?" Buster smiled.

"W-What?"

"Would you like to fuck?"

"Your gay too?"

"No, I'm bi." Buster told him. "But I do enjoy males more. Especially little sexy crossdressers like yourself."

He grinned at them and Mark noticed that his mouth seemed rather real and not a prop. But he was blushing as his mind began to run wild with ideas as to what it would be like with a stranger.

"You won't... You won't tell anyone?" He asked as he looked at them.

"No I won't." Promised the wolf-man. "I just want to have a good time with someone. It's been too long since I've last had sex."

"How old are you?"

"Very." Was the crisp response as Buster smiled. "Now do you want me to fuck you properly or not?"

Mark stayed quiet and then thought about it as he wondered what would happen if Terry found out. Though he somehow knew that the idiot wouldn't. He didn't know why, but he trusted Buster for some reason and it made him both suspicious and relaxed.

"Yeah." Mark said. "Please fuck me."

Buster grinned. "Oh my pretty boy, I will."

Once he was done saying that he pulled down his shorts. After doing so, Mark seen the cock poking out of the sheath, and it didn't look human. He had a dog at home and this thing looked roughly the same thing, though larger and dark purple in colour. Despite the animal like appearance he still felt his knees shake and found that his own member had awakened in response.

It was a welcome surprise as he had been impotent as of late. The mundane sex between him and Terry was doing that and he found himself growing dull. Yet somehow Buster had awakened his libido once more and his member rose up, poking at his skirt and making a small tent. His penis was smaller than Buster's, but then again that didn't matter all that much when your not the one doing the penetration.

He stared at Buster's cock, watching the thing grow and stiffen, swell with pride and fury before his eyes. His hand came to his mouth, to stop himself from letting out a stupid noise in response. Instead he watched as Buster gave his member a stroke, pumping his fist on his doggy dick as the looked him in the eye.

"Thats not a costume. Your not human." He stated.

"Nope." Admitted entity. "I'm a member of the Furries, beings from another place. We come here to your world to breed and intermingle with you humans."

"Why?"

"Can't say." Buster told him then asked. "Does it put you off?"

"Y-Yeah." He admitted. "But I still want to do it."

"Then come here babe and suck your alpha's dick." Smirked the furry.

Mark stood stiff in his spot, staring at them and shaking slightly. But after licking his lips started to walk over to the larger male. His presence was nearly oppressive to the boy, as they put the wig back on and kneeled down to face his dick.

The familiar scent of cock was inhaled, but this time it was much more pleasant as it didn't belong to Terry. He found himself craving the thing, something which made him slightly frightened, as he fell to his knees and stared at the purple coloured cock.

It pulsed before him, throbbing slightly as he looked upon it's surface. The thing shook and carefully Mark gave the dick a lick to get used to the taste. To his surprise it was akin to a humans, though a little sweeter, and licked at the underside of the shaft while savouring it on his tastebuds. They tingled with glee as the mouthwatering taste made him crave more and he licked the wolf's dick.

His own penis stood and twitched hidden just behind his skirt. It had been sometime since he had used his own cock before and his hand went straight to it. Slowly stroked his aching member, his hand pumping it slowly, as he took his time and licked to the peak of Buster's cock.

Once there he opened his mouth and took in the head. The taste was overwhelming and addictive, making him want and crave more, as he sucked on the tip. Much to Buster's joy, as the furry moaned at his actions, patting the human's head, like a pup.

"Good girl." He said. "Very good, suck my dick, get it nice and wet."

Mark did as he was told and slowly sucked on their cock. He bobbed his head slowly on the shaft, taking his time to get used to his size and girth. Terry wasn't as big or wide as Buster and he besides him, he hadn't ever sucked another mans dick before. Despite the temptation to do so.

So he slowly sucked on the doggy cock, easily greeting used to them. His tongue lapped at the sides of the thing, wetting and pleasing the other male. Buster rocked his hips slightly back and forth, gripping Mark's head and keeping him in place, as he thrusted slowly into their mouth. The teen boy stilled at that and found himself slowly being fucked in the mouth. He allowed the furry to do so, closing his eyes and letting the older male use them.

Soon Buster would increase his speed, slowly thrusting in and out at a deeper level than before. Buster thrusted into his mouth, the animal becoming overcome by primal desires and simple lust. Though he had enough sense not to hurt Mark, he still felt himself about to give in.

He was soon throat fucking them, his cock shoved down the teen's throat where he choked slightly. But Mark was powerless to do anything, as Buster held him in place and banged his mouth. His jaws hurt and his throat was the same from the strain of keeping them around Buster's dick. But the taste of his dick made it bearable, and the boy sucked on the length as Buster pounded into his throat. His furry balls slapped at Mark's chin. The teen was tickled by them slapping into his clean shaven face, and wanted the cargo that the pair carried.

After awhile of his his throat fucked, Buster let go of him and allowed the boy off his cock. They spat out his dick and coughed violently, before looking up to them. Mark's face was flushed and his wig was a mess, but his showed only the desire to do more and the boy watched as his alpha stroked his knob.

"Alright, on your hands and knees." Buster ordered. "I'm gonna make you into my bitch."

Whimpering slightly, of both fear and anticipation, Mark did so, getting on his hands and knees. He bent over on all fours, legs spread and facing ahead of him. Buster crept behind him and took position at his rear, seeing the boy's puckered rosebud.

Smiling with glee he bent and sniffed his anus. The wolf's husky breath made Mark shudder as he heard and felt the hotness of their breath on his bare asshole. Furry paws then held open his cheeks, exposing his anus to the wolf that  stared at the puckered hole.

Quickly he buried his snout at the exit only area. His furry mouth pressed against the opening, where his long, rough, thick tongue prodded at it. Mark went still and moaned as he felt Buster's tongue at his asshole. It was poking at his ring, tasting and teasing his dirt spot, before forcing itself inside. He choked as he felt the tongue enter into his anus, the thick rough thing worming it's way inside, with ease.

His dick throbbed and twitched as the cock pushed into his back passage. The boy groaned at it inside of him, the thing taking its time cleaning him out. Buster ate his ass and cleaned pipes, trying to prepare him for the main course, soon to come. Mark had his face to the ground, a hand over his mouth, as he allowed Bustsr to rim him.

The pair stayed like this for awhile, before the furry then pulled away. He spat on the hole and panted, his chest heaving and a lustful glint in his eyes, as mounted over Mark.

They soon felt something big and thick against his backdoor. Knowing what it was and looking forwards to it, Mark tried to relax himself as best as he could, while Buster gave him a moment to do so.

When he thought him ready, the furry started to press his thick cock into the boy's anus. There was some resistance, but the saliva from the pair helped it to finally enter inside. It soon entered into his ass, the doggy cock soon entering into his anus, where it pushed further up. Mark moaned and whimpered as more of the thick dick was pushed inside, while he wanted more.

He was bigger than Terry and the teen enjoyed the feeling of being filled up by this wolf's dick. It touched all his walls, filling his void with ease and making him push back onto the dick. Trying to get as much of Buster's dick inside of him as he could.

Mark sighed as he felt the entire length of Buster's dick inside of him. It stayed still inside of him, as Buster loomed over the boy, savouring the feeling of the boy's ass around his dick. He was tight and it felt like his ass was going to suck off his knob, like a vacuum.

Once he was ready Buster started to move himself, pulling his dick back to him. He pulled his cock nearly out, dragging the thing until only the tip remained inside. Then he pushed back in, the slow movement hitting something inside of Mark, whom suddenly got a rush of pleasure, as the dick returned inside. It hit a spot that made the boy see stars, before he felt it being taken back again.

Buster would repeat the process, slowly humping his human plaything. The furry took his time enjoying the boy's tight ass, as it slowly became used to his size. Mark moaned the whole time, his mewls only adding to the fires of pleasure and passion coming from Buster, as he slowly rutted the teenager.

Taking his time, he fucked Mark at a leisurely pace. It wasn't until he was sure that the boy was ready, did he begin to increase his tempo. Steadily and slowly he began to thrust a little harder and faster, each strike into the boy's anus hitting a spot that made their mind do flips. Their dick sprang and stood straight with each stroke of Buster's cock moving in and out of him. Mark felt Buster pounding into him, the thrusts becoming more and more common, each thrust bringing fresh pleasure and euphoria.

But it was Buster hitting that spot that really sent him over the edge. Each consecutive hit into him, would send him reeling and wanting more, and as Buster's thrusts became more natural, fluid and common, the pleasure that Mark was experiencing was starting to send him to climax.

He was actually going to cum from being fucked in the ass, by a nonhuman creature.

He didn't know how to feel about that, as Buster hammered into him from behind. He fucked the boy with a goofy grin on his face, as his partner suddenly let out a cry of pleasure.

The boy then went still as his cock squirted his load, shooting into his skirt and the ground. His prick unleashed his cum, each stroke of Buster's dick, milking out more each time. Mark gasped as he came, shooting out his essence, as Buster still pounded into his rear. His body went slack, but he still managed to remain on all fours, as Buster continued fucking him. Buster laughed as he pounded into Mark's ass, his strokes becoming harder and faster, his knot developing as well.

They could feel themself about to cum and he prepared to have his knot stuff the boy's opening. Carefully he waited and timed it until he was near, then when he felt ready had his dick pushed in as far as it could, followed by the knot.

Mark was soon greeted with something big and rounded, forcing it's way through his ring. But he hadn't the time to dwell on it, as Buster came inside of him. His eyes went wide, as he felt the dick inside of him firing it's load into his ass, the cum flowing like a river up his pooper. The boy panted as he stayed beneath Buster, the furry howling at the moon, as he came inside.

After a few more grunts, his balls emptying themselves into Mark, Buster let out a groan and sighed. But he stayed inside of Mark, whom laid his head on the ground.

When he recovered his breath, the boy asked. "Not going to pull out?" As he noted that Buster made no move to do so.

"Can't yet." He replied. "We're knotted together."

"K-Knot?" Asked Mark, now understanding what had happened there.

"Yup." Smirked Buster. "How's it feel to be made a proper bitch?"

"... Feels, good." Admitted the boy, a small smile on his face.

Buster lowered his head down to them and nuzzled his cheek with a snout. The boy smiled and kissed his snout, before seeking his mouth, where the two French kissed and the night went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear wolves?" Asked a girl to another.

"It was only one." Her friend replied. "Now get back down there, Rachel."

Rachel sighed but obeyed and went back down between Yule's legs. She had her face against their pussy, her eyes closed and mouth open, as she kissed and licked their cunt. The girl tasted and teased her vagina, drinking and eating her muff, while Yule had her head between their thighs.

The two had went off together to find a spot to fuck, without being seen by anyone. Everyone knew about them, but they just didn't want to chance the boys watching or gawking them. So they went a little further away from the camp, until they found a place to be alone. Now that they were they started to please and pleasure one another, as the night continued on, without incident.

Until they heard a twig snapping.

They jumped away from each other, with Yule glaring into the woods, looking for whomever it was. "Alright! Who's there!?"

At first no one answered, but the pair heard sniggers from all around them. They looked but seen nothing and watched the trees for who ever was there.

Then something stepped out of the shadows, which made both girls jaws drop. They looked to find a humanoid cat, about as tall as an adult standing on two legs. It was brown furred and seemed to have four fingers, plus a thumb on it's hands. She was smiling at them, her human like breasts bouncing slightly, but that wasn't what caught their attention. Between the cats legs hung a cock, a dick like a humans and it made the pair want to scream.

But they couldn't.

They simply stared at the creature, frozen in silence and terror, as it came closer to them. She/he stopped a little away from them and grinned. "Hello there girls."

"What the fuck?" Whispered Rachel, as she looked at the thing.

"I'm Luna." The cat person introduced. "I'm a Furry, a creature from another dimension. And I'm here to fuck you both."

The girls flinched at that. "W-What? Why?" Asked Yule.

"Cause it's what we do."

"We?" Questioned Rachel timidly.

Luna only grinned and then gave a nod of her head. From the surrounding woods more cats came out from their hiding places. They each had tits and large cocks between their legs, already erect or at half mast. The girls were trapped and stunned at the party of futa cats that appeared.

"Now then, ladies let us begin." Luna smiled, as she abd her friends approached them.

"W-Wait!" Called out Yule. "We're lesbians, we don't like cock."

"Don't worry." Luna smiled and said. "We have a remedy for that." As she and the others laughed.

"No, no, no!" Cried the pair as the futa Furries rushed them.

They were soon tackled and grappled by the party of cats. The girls tried kicking and screaming to get away, even calling out for help. But they didn't know if anyone heard them or not, as they had went further way than others have.

The two were separated from one another, their clothes were next taken off, as they were mobbed by the cats. Yule found herself in the centre of the cat-women. She spotted that they pussies behind their cocks, but she was too focused on them to care. The musky smell of dick made her sick, her head was lightheaded and she wanted to be sick, but she managed to keep it down.

Luna was near her, her large dick pointed at their mouth. But the girl kept her jaws shut and tried to deny them access to anywhere. However the cat-women simply had her nose closed and stopped the air from going into her lungs.

She did as much as she could, trying to hold her breath for as long as possible. But Yule knew it was only a matter of time. Soon she was gasping.p for air, her mouth opening wide, as her lungs took in gulps of oxygen. Then Luna shoved her dark dick into their mouth, cutting the air off again, but allowing Yule to breathe through her nose this time.

The girl gagged and choked, as the cock was forced to the back of her throat and then further. She tried to move herself off the shalong, but there wasn't enough room, and the other cats kept her in place. Instead she was forced to sit on the ground, as Luna began to thrust into their mouth. Her head was held in place by other cats, holding a side of her head with a hand, as she sat there gurgling and choking.

Rachel sat in the centre of another group, dicks on every side. The things pointed directly at her, throbbing and oozing out precum, that dripped onto her bare flesh. It felt like fire each time some of the liquid dropped onto her skin, making the girl cringe and cry. She faintly heard her GF but couldn't see through the ring of Furries and sat there waiting for the inevitable.

It wasn't long when a trio penises were moved towards her. She gagged and recoiled at the smell and sight, but assumed that worse could happen. So flicked out her tongue to tentatively taste the them. Once the tip of her tongue touched the salty, yet tasty sweet stuff, she was there's.

Without knowing or understanding, she had given herself to them. Rachel licked at the tips of their cocks, tasting and swallowing their precum, as she sat there beneath the futa cats. They watched her with glowing eyes, that shone in the dark, as the girl began to lap at their rods. She tasted and ate their precum, the sweetness having her wanting more and soon enough the smell didn't bother her either.

Instead she found her body acting on it's own whims. Her hands raised up to stroke a cock each, as her mouth opened to carefully take in the head of a dick. She began to blow on the tip, as her hands jerked a pair of cocks, while her head bobbed slowly. The sweet taste of the cock and precum made her wanting more, as she sucked on their length. Her hands jerking away as her head bobbed a little faster, to the joy of the futa kitties.

Yule herself was going through the same thing, as the cats let go of her head. However she found herself sucking on the dong without further force. Her own will was what kept her going, as she slurped and sucked on the dick, with the cats watching with glee. Luna smirked at them as she watched the human suck and deepthroat her shaft, trying to fit as much as they could inside their slutty mouth.

Luna allowed them to then get off her knob, so that she could give proper attention to the others. Yule took her mouth off their dick and turned to another. She kissed the tip, pressing her lips to glans, then tongued the peehole, as more of their essence seeped out the tip. Before then taking the head into her mouth and sucking on the thing, as a hand went to Luna's shalong, to stroke it and keep the thing erect for later.

All around her were more dicks, she tried to give each of them attention. They would slap her puffy cheeks whenever she couldn't and the girl was quick to correct her mistake. The cat-women purred together as the human sucked, kissed and licked their cocks. Each of them then would then turn to one another and kiss, with some lowering to the nipples of others, where they bit and pinched them.

Back with Rachel she herself was the same, as three cocks were forced into her mouth. She gagged at the three dicks inside of her, but managed to suck on them awkwardly. Though they were soon pulled out of her and she coughed at being able to breathe again.

Looking up at them, she showed in her gaze and face that she wanted more. That she wasn't done yet and her pussy overflowed with desire of having their juicy cocks.

The Furries only smiled and one laid on the ground holding her dick up straight. She then patted her boner, her need and invitation clear to the teen. They crawled over like a dog, on all fours and head held up, as she headed to the futa lying on their back.

Once she reached them, the girl climbed atop their furry body. She then had herself standing over their erection, with the tip already pressed at her entrance. Rubbing the crown slightly, the girl took a moment to enjoy the tingling that ran through her, from her groin as she smiled at her pussy lips on the cat futas cock.

Then she sank herself down on the elongated shaft. It took some effort and little bit of cringing, but soon she was able to have the engorged burst into her pussy. It was soon inside of her, the head inside her tight valley, where very few cock had ever tred before it. She soon lowered herself onto the thing, implying her body on the dick, as she moaned loudly for everyone to hear.

Soon the cock was all the way inside of her. The thing was balls deep, as she squatted and sat still taking her time to adjust, while the cat purred and mewled at them. Once she thought herself ready, Yule began to rise and fall on the dong, making her pant as she fucked herself on the dick.

Rachel hadn't noticed, as she finished sucking dick. Luna had picked her up by the neck and was now moving her into position.

The girl was forced to have her legs up in the air, to her her head. Once there she was held in the middle of the group, supported by them. Her back to the furry, cushy chests of two while her legs hung over the shoulder of Luna, whom kept grinning. She could feel their cocks pressing at her cunt and virgin anus. Each of the hard thick cocks wanted her and she whimpered slightly, as she waited.

It wasn't long before Luna and two others, inserted the heads of their dicks inside. Rachel let out a gasp as she felt three warm cocks move inside of her together. They entered slowly and the teen felt each of them rubbing against her walls, as they collided alongside each other. The futas only smiled and sighed, as their fuck sticks touched each others and went in further up the girl.

They pushed themselves in together, until they were all inside as one. Rachel shook in their grasp, feeling rather sore but she couldn't deny that it felt good. Then she felt two more cocks, this time at her backdoor, where the pair pressed together at her tight ring.

She felt them there and the thought of having them not entering her asshole, entered her mind. But instead of saying so, she merely panted, silently asking for more from the futa cats.

So together the two pushed the tips of their dicks inside. It was tight for them and the two only grunted and groaned out loud, as they pushed into her soon to be gaping anus. They moaned as Rachel cringed and stilled, shimmering softly at the feeling of the large cocks being pushed inside of her. The girl felt the two widening her hole, as they went further up her back passage and she felt her anal muscles trying to push them out. But it only seemed to encourage the two, as they moved up alongside the three in her pussy.

Once the pair were deep inside her ass, the cocks inside her pussy began to move first. They pulled out out, at different times, and started to slowly thump into her. She stilled with each thrust, each hit smacking into a spot, her GF couldn't touch easily. Then the pair inside her anus began to move too, both pulling back together, then moving back in slowly, as she felt pain and bliss with each stroke. Rachel moaned, grunted and whimpered as she allowed the cats to do as they please.

Yule was hopping on the dick with glee, her mouth letting out a slew of cries of pleasure, as she rode the dick. She was enjoying herself, rising and falling on the cock, taking her tine before slowly going faster. The girl was ignoring her friend as she focused upon herself, hoping to have the futa cat cum inside.

The other members of the group that dealt with her, soon made their presence known.

Suddenly she was stopped and the girl whined slightly, as she was directed to squat and stop. A cock was before her eyes, where she had her mouth hanging open to deal with it. She didn't have to wait long enough as the kitty grabbed her head and soon had her choking on their dick. The girl wasn't in control anymore, as the cat began to thrust their shalong in and out, keeping ahold of their skull.

Below her the one in her pussy began to thrust up into her. They started to work their hips thrusting up and into their cunt, the cat hissing and grinning with each stroke. She pounded into them from below, her cock's crown bashing at the cervix, nearly entering and making Yule's eyes go wide with each strike.

Another cat went behind the squatting girl, and they pressed their aching erection at their pucker. Yule felt the hot tip of a dick at her rear, the thing pressing into her anus, the intent obvious. She didn't have enough time to think of the effects or how much it would hurt, as her mouth and pussy were already full. Instead she only thought of how good it all felt and how sweet their dicks tasted to her.

Then the prick at her rear pushed into and then in her anus. It entered with minimal resistance, the owner of the cock moaning with delight, as her shalong was pushed further inside. She felt the girl's ass gripping her length, the teen's asshole like a vice, as they pushed further into them, travelling all the way in. Only once she was fully inside and settled did she start moving. The futa cat began to thrust in and out of her, making Yule moan in a muffled way, as her mouth was still full.

She was being drilled in all three holes, those that mattered, and the teen enjoyed it as she accepted their cocks. Her thoughts of escape and Rachel buried under a heap of lust and sex, as she wanted more and to cum. Yule's pussy began to quiver, as she felt the dam about to brake from the consent strokes of the cats.

Soon though she came, her cry of pleasure, drowned out by the cock down her throat. But her body went straight, as she started to cum, her cunt spraying out her liquid like a shower head. Her cum flew and splashed onto the pussy pounder below her, which made them laugh as they felt her inner walls constrict around their dick. Though they continued thrusting, hoping to nut themself inside of the teen.

That's when the one at her mouth suddenly forced as much of her dick inside them. Then she cried in euphoric bliss, as her meat vibrated then pulsed, squirting her load inside of them. Yule was forced to swallow the galleons of cum that flowed out of the tip. The fertile seed squirted into her belly, as the girl swallowed as much as she could, with it settling into her stomach and giving her a rounded tummy.

When she was done, the cat pulled out their prick and moved away, as Yule stayed sitting up. She was drained and cum leaked out her mouth and her eyes were vacant. Like the lights being on, but no one was there.

It wasn't long before the two still thrusting into her came. The pair did it at the same time, their dicks suddenly squirting out their load, as they moaned as one. Cum flowed into Yule's ass, where it would be wasted, while thd other had burst into her uterus. Her seed swarmed into the thing, like a swarm of angry locusts, and it began to rush up for her ovaries, where she hoped the teen would become pregnant.

They both stayed locked inside of her, plugging up her holes, as they creamed twice more. Then they yelled out and let the exhausted teen to the floor where she laid on her side. Cum flowing out her gaping anus and vagina, while her belly remained rounded and bloated.

A similar thing was happening for Rachel, as she was being drilled in her ass and pussy. The dicks were always in constant motion, thrusting and pulling, smacking against one another and her inner walls. She was going crazy with each of the cocks ramming in and out of her. It sent her reeling over the edge, causing her to cum three times in a row and she was now about to do a fourth.

But the two inside her ass beat Rachel to it. They erupted together like volcanoes, spewing out their seed from the peaks as they pumped themselves dry, as Rachel herself came. She felt their hot liquid rush up her anus, panting her chocolate factory white and the girl couldn't help herself. Her own orgasm overloaded herself and she squirted out her fourth fountain of love juice.

This made two of the three cocks in her pussy still, as their owners came. The pair shook and buckled as they came shooting their load up and into Rachel. She felt their sperm from the two of them, mixing together, as it flowed upwards, while Luna's cock remained still, sitting in the sea of white. As her friends pulled out their softening members, along with the sodomites.

Luna then held onto Rachel keeping her close and had the girl bouncing on her rock hard cock. They whimpered pitifully, as the cat had her hopping on their length. The cum inside her acting as lube, making the two feel dirty together, as some splashed around inside her or leaked out. Though neither really cared as the furry had her jumping on their shalong, before slowing slightly.

She then brought Rachel to the floor, to lie down on her back, with her legs still on Luna's shoulders. The cat continued to pound into her pussy, her hard cock thrusting and slamming into them, as the girl took it. They laid under her, spent and fatigued, ass and womb filled to the brim with cum, and more was on the way.

The futa furry huffed and grunted as she humped Rachel. They felt themself nearing the end, reaching the point of no return and she looked into the teens eyes.

"I'm about to cream you for the night." She told them. "I hope you get pregnant. I really do, just so I can fuck you while your belly is all bloated with our little bastard."

Rachel only whimpered in wanting. She laid on her back taking it deeply into her pussy, the cock thrusting and pounding her aching walls, as the kitty licked her neck.

She felt the cat bite into her, and then they licked the wound before she raised her head upwards. Looking to the sky Luna stared at the moon as she finally came inside the human. Her cock still thrusted into the girl, as she milked herself dry of cum, while the teen beneath her let out a sigh at the fresh seed flooding into her. She accepted the hot load, the fresh supply of fertile cargo, heading to her eggs, where she thought and wondered about a baby.

Luna looked at them after her moment had passed. She then gripped Rachel's mouth, opened it and spat inside, as they allowed her too.

The cat stayed inside her for a few moments, panting and breathing. Then she slowly pulled out of them and stood over the tired girl, her cock at half strength.

Rachel soon drifted off, while Luna and the others went to work cleaning them and prepared keeping an eye upon them for the future.

If they were in luck, both girls would be the mothers of their children. Something which they were looking forward too, as they gossiped about the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in her tent, alone heading strange noises from outside. Moans and groans from multiple angles, plus the sound of slapping flesh on flesh, which made her pussy grow hot.

Helga was her name, she sat in her tent, listening to the various sounds. But she didn't dare leave and instead, waited and listened to whatever was going on. Her own body grew warm, as she felt her pussy already producing moisture, and she felt it seep into her knickers.

The blond was tempted to just use her fingers and get it over with. But she thought that someone would see her or walk into her tent, so she didn't.

Then she stilled as she spotted something just outside her tent. She watched as four figures stood out of the flap and one of them bent down to unzip the thing. They pulled it up and opened the flap enough, for the four of them to enter.

Helga tilted her head to the side as she looked at them. In front of her stood four males, wearing bunny cprabbit costumes, that looked almost life like. They stared at her with barely concealed lust, as she noticed their cocks standing erect and it brought a sexy smile to her face.

"Hello boys." She purred. "Do I know you?"

"Nope." One answered. "We've just arrived here and eh, we're looking for some good pussy."

The girl grinned. "Well you've cum to the right tent. I'm Helga and I really horny now, considering I can hear everyone else."

The bunnies grinned. "That's good." One said. "You want us one at a time, or together?"

"Hmm, together." She smiled. "Ruin me."

They stared at the bimbo for a moment before stalking over to her. She sat herself up and removed her shirt, followed by her bra, letting her tits jump out. The Furries stared at her juicy round mounds, like twin melons, the nipples already erect and seeking attention.

Helga gripped her busty mounds and neared a rabbit. He stared down at her blond hair as she placed his cock between her soft cushy tits. He sighed as rubbed the sides of his shaft, stroking his member as she licked at the tip with her tongue.

She rubbed his cock, lapping at the crown as she wanked him with her bust. Slowly she rubbed his member, her tongue teasing his oozing head, as she worked his shaft. The others watched as one, as the human started to do a boob job on his length, while her tongue tasted his cock.

At first they only watched her, observing and stroking themselves. But they soon seemed more and the three moved to her. Helga suddenly had her hands yanked away from her breasts, and had them wrapped around a pair of warm cocks, that she stroked with ease. The one, whom she had been wanking with her tits, held her breasts together and moved his hips, while keeping his rod sandwiched between her mounds. He soon had his dick pressed at her lips and after taking the hint, opened them to accept his cock.

The fourth member went behind her. He bent down to the ground, near her ass and looked under her skirt, seeing her panties soaked through.

He then had her underwear pulled down and sent to her knees, where they stayed as she squatted down and let him gaze upon her behind. Helga felt his hot breath on her ass, her nice rounded rump tingled with his breathing, and then she felt him part her ass cheeks. She didn't know what he planned or ask, as her mouth was still full and she instead allowed him to do as he pleased.

Then she felt something at her anus. He was pressing a vibrator at her butt hole, it was shaped and coloured like carrot, and the bunny-man had the thing set on low. It buzzed softly and wiggled lightly as he pressed the tip to her chocolate starfish. Helga felt it at her rear and she relaxed herself to allow the thing inside of her, as her mouth sucked, her hands jerked and tits rubbed dick.

The thing entered into her butt, the carrot shaped thing hummed lowly, as it went inside. Helga moaned to herself feeling the vibrator, enter into her asshole. She felt it wriggle and move within her, the thing massaging her anal nerves and making the girl want to close her eyes and cum from her ass alone.

But instead she continued her tasks of sucking and jerking, while the vibrator in her butt went in. He pushed the thing inside until only the green was left outside of her anus. The bunny-man set it on a slightly higher setting, and the girl moaned as it rumbled within her walls. She felt him pulling and pushing the thing in and out of her ass, the vibrator jumping and shaking the whole time. It's buzzing heard by all in the tent, as Helga remained squatting.

Soon the five wanted more and the bunnies ceased their activity. Helga then took off her socks, panties and skirt, turned around and bent over. Presenting her behind to them, showing the carrot still lodged firmly in her ass, while it shook inside.

"Who's first?" She asked, shaking her rear at the males.

They looked to one another, before one of them quickly ran to her. The others watched as their brother mounted the human woman. He leaned over her, his cock pressed at her pussy, lined up and ready, as the girl giggled. Then he slowly entered into her, as she groaned at his thick dick passing through her loose folds.

Helga moaned as the male shoved himself into her cunt, his dick easing its way into her pussy. She hummed as he pushed himself all the way in, his furry paws on her back. They then moved up towards her shoulders and he gripped her, while the girl waited for him to move.

She didn't need to wait long, as he began to thrust into her from behind. His strokes were fast and rapid, done without pause or hesitance. The male rutted her from behind like a proper rabbit, as she slammed herself back onto his thrusts, while his hands moved under. The pair went to her tits, taking a mound each and groped her tits, rolling and pulling them. His pelvis pounded into her from behind, each slap of his groin into hers, making a sound that rang out around them.

The others watched stroking their cocks, while their brother humped her. He thrusted into her, his furry balls slapping at the woman's entrance, as she asked for more.

It wasn't long before the bunny suddenly stilled and let out a groan. His dick began to squirt, his cock unleashing his load into her, as she felt it flow into her womb. The fear or thought of pregnancy didn't enter her mind, as she felt his rush of cum run into her, while the vibrator inside her ass still played. He sighed as he creamed her, seeding her womb with his sperm as he emptied his load.

Once he was done he pulled out and moved away to allow another to take his place. Helga was again mounted by a second bunny, he took her from behind again and she looked over at him.

Without a word she then turned herself so that she was on her back, while he was still inside. He groaned at her pussy turning clockwise on his cock. His eyes then noticed her position and he began to drill into her pussy, while he buried his furry face into her breasts. She giggled as he smothered his face into her chest, while his cock thrusted into her loose cunt. Helga wrapped her legs and arms around him, keeping the guy there, as he pounded into her vagina.

A shadow appeared over her face. Her eyes spotted a bunny guy and kneeled down over her head, his prick pointed her mouth. She opened her jaws and the guy had his dick shoved into her mouth, down her throat, which she quickly adjusted too. But once she did he began to move his hips, fucking her mouth and throat, while her pussy was pounded by his brother. Their consistent slamming of meat into her body, made the girl want to sink into the ground and turn to a puddle.

The two of them fucked her together, and the combined efforts of the two, plus the vibrator made her near the tipping point. Helga felt herself about to cum, the pleasure and delight she was experiencing was overwhelming and the girl felt the dams about to brake.

It wasn't long before she did so, her cunt tightening around the male's dick. He felt her pussy constrict, then the flood and spray of her juices and he felt himself going past the point of no return. They came roughly together, as he shot his load into her, while she squirted hers on the outside, on him. The guy at her mouth stopped and pulled out his shaft, hoping to have a go at her now.

But after the two had recovered the final brother appeared. He was quick to shove his dick into Helga, as he seen his other brother's intent. It pissed off the final member, before his brother simply lifted Helga off the ground and laid the teen on his chest. He then pointed at her pussy, where his own dick was still inside, inviting him to join in.

After a thought the bunny agreed and quickly came over. His entrance into her was swift and easy, her pussy was looser and lubed by cum. The two males then began to thrust into her, as hard and as fast as they could together, breeding her as one.

They both felt each others dicks against one another, as they thrusted and withdrew. The two rutted her cunt, pounding in and out together, driving Helga crazy. She felt the pair of cocks inside of her and the vibrator still working away, while her cunt was being drilled.

She wanted more and asked them to make her pregnant. "Breed me!" She cried. "Give me your seed, make me into a mother!"

Her calls to be impregnated, had both bunnies thumping into her at a faster rate. The pair both trying to out do one another, as they thrusted into her deeply. Their cockheads hammered at her cervix, punching the entrance with such a force, that Helga let out a cry of pleasure, as she came again.

The two brothers both followed close behind her, the pair hissing as they inside her womb. Their white stream of cum painting and flooding her womb with seed, as they cried out together. Helga felt their hot loads rush into her, mixing together and overflowing her uterus. She had an expression of perverted pride and desire, as she felt their steamy loads settle into her belly, with their brethren.

When they were done, the two pulled out together. She laid limp atop one, as the cum from four brothers flowed out of her loose cunt. Helga only smiled to herself, as she closed her eyes and drifted off spent.

With their task done, the four bunnies ran off to find someone else. But it would soon be morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was soon morning and the teens awoke the next day with no recollection of the previous night. Each of them awoke feeling sore and spent. But they couldn't remember the previous night and instead found only fragments in them.

Charles and Katie awoke in the cave, surrounded by the statues. The pair were in each others arms, though they were both tired. They looked at one another and remembered last night, making them blush at what did with one another.

Never knowing the truth.

Mark awoke in his tent, his ass aching slightly and he still wore the cheerleader outfit. But he remembered Terry and someone named Buster. The thought of the word made him smile, as he brought his knees to his chest and tried to picture them in his mind. However he couldn't remember his face or body, only his strong thrusts and tasty dick that made the teen lightheaded.

Yule and Rachel awoke together feeling very drained. The pair were out in the open still in the woods, though together and safe. Rachel had a love bite, but that was it, though the pair had a unnatural craving for dick, that made them once more question their sexual orientation.

Helga was in her tent and she opened her eyes with a yawn. Her thoughts turned to last night and she remembered four guys in bunny outfits. It made her giggle to herself as she found the carrot vibrator in her tent. She took it away to clean and use later.

The Furries watched from their dimension, as the human teens recovered themselves. They watched as they went about their day simply resting and relaxing together.

They weren't lucky enough to find a virgin amongst them. But there was always next next time and now the barrier between worlds was weaker.

Besides a couple of the females down there, Yule, Rachel, Helga and some others, were gonna get a surprise in the next few months.


End file.
